Living Without You is Not Living
by TwilightMistress17
Summary: 8 Chapters up! YEH! Basic love story Kag and Inu... Mir and San... my fav couples! Inuyasha keeps messing up when trying to show his feelings for Kagome. Miroku gets a push out of the door to go after Sango. Pease read and review!
1. Cart Rides and Arguments

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

"MUST YOU BE SO PIGHEADED?!?!?!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as she rode her bike down the bumpy road leading to the village they would be staying at.

"MUST YOU ALWAYS SAY THE COMMAND WHEN I DON'T LISTEN?!?!"

"Well what did you think I was gonna do? Hmmmm?!" She said as he ran beside her bike.

"I don't know! Ask me to listen first! Do you even know how must that hurts?!" He said with tension rising in his voice.

Kagome stopped peddling and brought the bike to a screaching halt. Inuyasha tried to stop with her but stumbled over his feet and fell beside the road.

"I didn't ask you to listen?" She asked quietly.

"No, you didn't! And now you just made me fall!"

"I'm sorry, I thought I asked... I thought..." She trailed off.

"Yea? Well you thought wrong! You've been acting so weird lately Kagome... whats wrong?" He said getting up and wiping the dust from his robe.

"Nothing really..." She said quietly, but Inuyasha snorted.

"You are so full of it you know that? You're one of the worst liars I've ever met."

She pushed him but smiled as she did it. "Why were we fighting anyway?"

"You told me to, well you know, because I looked at Sango!"

"Did I? Sorry..."

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust. "I will never understand you."

She looked at him. His eyes were bright and told secrets he would never let his lips form. His body was hidden under the massive cloak but was still attractive. She knew she loved him but she could never tell him that. He was Inuyasha, he would never understand, he just admitteded after all.

He jumped in front of her. "Why are you looking at me so funny?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever..."

"What?" She said nearly gasping.

"I said whatever... You know like yea... Okay... Why?"

"I'm not the only one acting weird. You would never back down when fighting with me! Never!"

"Well I just did didn't I?"

Sango and Miroku stirred from the back of the cart the horses behind them were pulling.

"What is all the noise for?" Sango asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing really you know us." Kagome said waving a hand at the question.

"Yes we do, I swear you two fight like an old married couple!" Miroku said sticking his head up.

"We do not!" Inuyasha said giving the monk the "evil eye".

"I'm not going to fight with you, we have Kagome for that."

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Why would you care if he said anything about me?" Kagome said looking at him hard.

"It's not that I care, it's just.... You know...."

"No, I don't."

Inuyasha went silent for the first time that day.

"It doesn't matter anyway, let's just keep going," he said hopping on the cart with Sango and Miroku.

Kagome sighed and got on with the rest of them, placing her bike near the back.

_Kagome's POV_

_Why is it everytime he almost lets his feelings out he shuts up? I can't stand him and at the same time I can't help wanting to be with him every second... Maybe I love him... But then again whats the point he'll never love me... Or is it possible for even a half demon to let go of his pride for love? _

She continued on this path of thought for a while afterwards.

_Inuyasha's POV_

_She's such an amzing person... And I treat her like a dog... She doesn't even have the ears... Why do I do this? Why can't I let go?! I love her! I know I do but how can I tell her that? How do I know she won't think of me as Kikiyo did? How do I know she can love me like this? I do not want to be human but I would do it for her... If she can love me first as I am..._

Kagome's and Inuyasha's thoughts were broken as they found there way to a new village. Inuyasha could smell evil but a little ways off yet. They decided to pack up for the night. The cart pulled into the busy market, for such a little village the business was booming. They looked for someone to help them.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked a short salesman.

"Yes my fair maiden? How may I assist you?"

"Could you tell me where the nearest Inn would be?"

"My dear there is no Inn in this village." He said.

"No Inn? With all of these people?"

"I'm afraid not. You could stay at my home if you wish. It is humble but it could be cozy." He said winking.

"Thanks but I have a big group with me, we will probably press on to the next village."

"All right, it's your loss." He said shrugging.

She turned and left without another word.

She looked for the cart and found only Shippo sitting with it. "Where's the rest of them?"

"They went looking for places to stay."

"Oh, they shouldn't have bothered there is no Inn in this village."

"How do you know that Kagome?" Shippo asked climbing on her head.

"I asked a short little man over there," she said pointing to the far side of the market but he was no longer there.

"Over where?" Shippo asked.

"Oh never mind... He must have... Left" Kagome muttered.

Just then Inuyasha and the others came back to where she and Shippo were standing.

"Anything?" She asked.

"No, Sango and I almost had a deal with an old merchant but Miroku started grabbing at his wife!" Inuyasha said, his eyes flashing.

"What? She was lovely!"

Inuyasha nearly hit him but resisted. Kagome patted him on the back. "Good job you didn't hit him this time!"

He winked at her, and she smiled.

"Well while you two give eyes to each other could we please figure out where we're going to stay tonight?" Sango asked waving a hand between the two of them.

"Hmm?" Kagome said as if being awaken from a dream.

"Tonight? Where are we staying?" She repeated.

Miroku left for a few minutes and when he came back he told them a plan.

"Well someone from the market told me there's an abandoned hut near the forest. We could stay there."

"Whatever as long as we get there soon." Kagome said looking towards the fast setting sun.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo boarded the cart btu just as Kagome was about to Inuyasha took her hand. "I'll get you there faster so you can sleep." He said "get on."

She hesitated but got on nevertheless.

The took of into the fast approaching night. Kagome could barely see the fainy outlines of the trees in the distance. She dozed off for a few minutes but Inuyasha woke her when they arrived.

He laid her down inside the hut.

"Kagome" he said softly nudging her.

She stirred and looked into his big yellow eyes.

"Ummmm?"

"We're here do you want to go to sleep now?"

She nodded and dozed off. He looked down at her.

_She's so beautiful_ he thought to himself.

He waited outside for the rest of them but fell asleep in the process.


	2. A Little Heart to Heart With Miroku

He only awoke when Miroku nudged him.

"What?" He snapped as he saw who it was.

"Just telling you we made it." He said with a snarl on his face.

"Oh.... Sorry."

"Not a problem, you okay?" He said sitting on the step beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired... How was the trip?"

"Good, it took forever but there's not much one could do about that..."

"I could..." Inuyasha muttered but Miroku didn't hear him.

"How's Kagome?"

"Gor.. I mean good.... She's good...." Inuyasha said covering up that he was about to say 'gorgeous'

Miroku sensed something about Inuyasha and smiled. "You like her don't you?"

"Well of course I like her! If I didn't like her I would have killed her by now!" He said remembering various arguments.

"No, I mean you really like her" he said nudging him in the arm.

"You're crazy!" Inuyasha sanpped at him.

"No I'm not! You are! She's a beautiful girl, GO AFTER HER!" He screamed.

"Shut up you idiot you'll wake Kagome!"

"Sorry but I'm just trying to get through to you!"

"Ok I think I got it! Now lets talk about you?! What about Sango? You know you love her!"

Miroku pursed his lips. "We were talking about you!"

"Too bad now we're talking about you!" Inuyasha snapped looking Miroku in the eye.

"What about it? Even if I did love her there is no point in going after her she would sooner kill me than marry me!"

"Probably" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"You said something what was it?!" He said getting up and getting in Inuyasha's face.

"Get out of my face Miroku!"

"No! Tell me! You think I'm right! You think I have absoluely no chance and that my family will die out without any hope to break the curse!"

"You're insane! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Inuyasha said standing up.

Miroku pushed Inuyasha and because he was not expecting it he fell back onto the step.

"You are definitely going to regret that!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Bring it on half-breed!"

"Shovenistic Pig!"

Kagome heard the shouting outside and woke up with a start. She peeked out of the door and saw Inuyasha and Miroku fighting.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" She screamed at them.

Inuyasha stopped at once and saw who had yelled at them. He looked from her to Miroku who was panting, trying to get up.

"What have you done to him Inuyasha?!"

"Well... You see.... Kagome I.... He went crazy..."

"What's this nonsense?" She asked Miroku.

"It's my fault," he said weakly "I attacked him for no reason, don't blame Inuyasha."

"Why did you hit him so hard?! You're a demon he's a human! THINK ABOUT IT!" She said walking storming after him.

"Well I was standing up for myself.... He called me a half breed..."

"And that's a reason to nearly kill a man?!"

"I didn't!!"

"You almost did! Look at him!" She said pointing over to the heavily breathing Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to..."

Kagome fumed. She smacked him hard across the face and started to cry. He looked down and took her hands in his. She pulled away without looking at him and ran back into the hut.

"Wait!"

"Inuyasha please don't talk to me for a while ok?"

He felt like killing himself at that moment. He looked into the sky and walked over to Miroku.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's... Not... Your... Fault..." He said with difficulty.

Inuyasha picked him up and helped him into the hut. When they came across Kagome she looked the other way. Sango didn't know what was going on but she had an idea when she saw Miroku. She helped Inuyasha ease him into the nearest bed. Then she sent him on his way. He sat down near Kagome and looked around. It was a tiny hut with basic straw mats and a small fire pit in the middle of the room. The beds were very near each other but it's not as if that hadn't happened before. He looked at her but she refused to look at him.

"Kagome, please... I said I was sorry..."

"Inuyasha, you could have really hurt him!" She said quietly starting to tear up again.

He took her hands and at last she looked at him. Her eyes were red but gentle and her face wore a sad expression of sorrow and disappointment. "I am so sorry for making you worry, that's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

She looked deep into his eyes and said 8 words he would never forget. "Inuyasha, make me believe you care about me." Then she got up and went to bed.

He sighed knowing that he just nearly ruined his plans for the future. _Why am I such a hot head? _He thought to himself. _Luckily she's an understanding person..._

Kagome was crying but she would not sob for fear as to let anyone else in the hut notice. She loved Inuyasha but he was such an idiot sometimes. _Can he just relax for a while? Is that possible for him?_

**Omg another chapter up for me! Yeh! And I'm going to do another one too! Yeh! Please R and R! I need guidence! And I know it's not PG-13 yet but it's for later chapters okay? Well hope you're enjoying this story! I think I may start another one... Until next time!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	3. Checking up on Miroku

Meanwhile Miroku was in another room with Sango. "Thanks so much," he said weakly taking her hand in his.

"Why?"

"For helping me or course!" He said kissing the top of her hand.

Sango giggled and took her hand back. She looked closely at Miroku's wounds. His robes were torn and stained slightly. "I need you to take off your shirt."

He smirked. "Now Sango don't you think that's a little forward?" Miroku said winking.

"Shut up you idiot," she said smiling "I need to examine you!"

"That's what they all say!" He said.

"Just do it!"

"Oh fine then!" He said taking off his shirt slowly as to not hurt his cuts. She laid him back down on the bed and rubbed her hands over the wounds on his chest.

"How much does it hurt?"

"When you rub it? Not at all... It tickles." He said smiling.

She looked deep into his eyes for a few minutes but then went back to looking at his chest. There was no really serious cuts. One was quite deep but no too serious for her to heal. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear "you are by far the best nurse I've ever had."

She winked at him and examined his arms. There was not much a large bruise but that wouldn't kill him.

"What's the diagnosis doctor?" He asked in the same humorous voice.

"You're actually not that bad..."

"Why thank you I try to work out!"

"Stop that! I mean Inuyasha went easy on you, he could have killed you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm grateful." That was the first serious thing he had said all night.

Sango bandaged the deepest cut and took his robe to clean it. "What were you fighting over anyway?"

"Stupid stuff..." He said avoiding her gaze.

"Don't want to talk about it?" Sango asked trying to get Miroku to look at her.

"No, not really... But it's not you."

"That's okay, I get that way sometimes too."

He got up off the bed and grunted in pain. "No! You lay back down and stay here. I'll bring you back some tea."

Miroku nodded and laid back into the bed. Sango left him only long enough to make then tea then went straight back to Miroku.

"How are you doing now?" She asked passing him the tea.

"A lot better now thank you." He said taking a sip and enjoying it.

"My pleasure... Do you need anything else?"

He looked up and grinned an evil little grin. "A kiss goodnight?"

Sango was taken aback but bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"No like this..." He said pressing his lips passionately on hers. She got up and left without another word, not knowing how to react to that.

(A/N Ooooo I should stop it here but that would be too mean! :P lol but it would have been a good cliffhanger eh?)

She came to the room where Kagome was sleeping and Inuyasha was sitting staring at the ceiling.

"How is he?" Inuyasha asked when he sensed her walk into the room, but he did not take his eyes off the ceiling.

"He's okay, you knocked the wind out of him... Why did you go so easy on him? I know you could have done more damage..."

Inuyasha looked at her with tears on the brim of his eyelids. "He's my friend Sango, I wouldn't hurt him seriously, yeah we gat mad at each other and yeah we fight, I could've killed him, but I would never, ever do that no matter what he said."

"I understand that."

"You do?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Not really but kind of... You're friends that is a bond not easily broken... But what could cause you to fight like that?"

"Can't really say it's too stupid."

"Thats's what he said..." She said shrugging.

"So he's okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be just fine."

Inuyasha nodded and looked into the fire. _Sango is so perfect for Miroku... A match made in heaven... I only hope that Kagome and I can have a relationship like that... _He thought to himself.

He stayed awake for a little longer but fell asleep againin less than 20 minutes.

**Hey everyone! I know this is not that long but I'm sick today so be easy on me! Lol. The next chapter is gonne be up soon! Please please please R/R! Tell your friends and your friends' friends to R/R too! :) but anyways... Until next time!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**

**PS- Thank you to chibikins my only reviewer so far. (tear) Fairy dust and Pixie Stix for you!! YEH!!!**


	4. Meeting Miranko

Miroku however was unable to sleep. He was thinking about Sango, he loved her so much but didn't know if making such a sudden move was a good idea or not.

_Why did I have to kiss her? _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a small buzzing near the window above the bed. He thought nothing of it at first. _Probably just a fly_ he thought and he settled back into his thoughts about Sango.

Then the buzzing started again only much louder. _Maybe I should just check to make sure nothing weird is going on out there..._ He got up and walked to the window. Peering out he didn't see anything but he heard the buzzing so much louder than it had been before. The without warning a flock of Naraku's poisonous insects flew out of the trees.

Miroku gasped and ran into the room where the others were staying. He shook each of them "Wake up eveyone! Hurry!" He said in a would be calm voice.

Inuyasha opened one amber eye and looked at the worried monk. "What are you going on about?"

"Naraku's poisonous insects are coming! Right now! They're pretty much at the door!"

Inuyasha jumped up at once. He woke Kagome and Shippo as Miroku woke Sango and Kilala.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Inuyasha, what in the hell did you wake me for?" She snapped.

"Calm down, Naraku's poisonous insects are right outside!" Inuyasha said looking into her dark brown eyes.

Kagome nodded and got very serious after he had said that.

They ran outside, the insects were rushing towards them. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga

preparing to strike. Miroku grabbed onto his hand and waited for the right moment. The insects drew closer but they stood their ground. Then the most unimaginable thing happened.....

They flew right past them. They didn't stop to harm them or anything they just flew away.

"Whoa... What was up with that?" Kagome said walking closer to Inuyasha.

"Shh..." He said growling.

"Why?"

"It's not over they were scared, I could smell it, there's something evil coming our way..."

Kagome gasped. "How strong is it Inuyasha?"

"Very strong... Not as strong as Naraku but it's close..."

Kagome stopped. "I sense jewel shards... At least 3 of them..."

Inuyasha turned to her, "Are you sure? Where are they?"

"There," she said pointing to the forest. "They're coming closer... it's inside something."

Miroku took the prayer beads off his hand. "Wind Tunnel!" The trees lifter from the ground and they saw her. Walking towards them, a glint of evil in her eyes... But who was it?

(A/N- DA DA DA! I would stop here but you would kill me! Anyways.. Off I go...)

She was tall and thin, dressed in a baby blue Kimono with stains of what looked like blood. He hair was raven black and straight down to her lower back. Her eyes were yellow like Inuyasha's only she had cats ears and tail. Her hands were grasped around a sword, fresh with blood. On her face she wore a demonic smile. And then she spoke...

"I look for the half-breed Inuyasha!" Her voice was cool and cruel.

"What do you want with me wench?!" He asked angrily.

"You have something I want"

"What's that?"

"I want the sacred Shikon Jewel!" She said walking towards him.

"And you really thought you'd be getting it without a fight?" He said smirking.

"Do not condemn yourself to death young hanyou!"

"I will not be the one to die!" He said taking off to hit her with the sword.

She moved so fast that he couldn't see it. "I warned you!" She swiped at him with her sword. It caught him in the arm, (but nothing serious.) He cried out in pain blood spilling from his arm. Kagome and Sango screamed.

"Now if I had wanted to I could have cut you right in half, do not doubt my power young demon."

"Who the hell are you?!" He screamed

"Me? Why would it matter to you?"

"If I am to die I would like to know the name of my killer!"

"I will not kill you unless it is necessary... But my name is Miranko, the demon of the East. I have traveled far to get what I want, and I come to find that the jewel is shattered... No I was not happy with this... So far I have found 3 shards... But that is nothing compared to the amount you have found!"

"And you will not get it from us! Go back to the East demon!"

"How dare you talk to me in such an insolent tone?!"

"How dare you come to our country in the middle of the night and attack me?"

"You are disrespectful to your elders! You need to be taught a lesson indeed! How about I cut off one of your precious ears? I've heard a rabbits foot brings good luck what about a dogs ear?" She said mocking him.

"You ugly witch!" He said lunging again. She moved yet again but this time she did not strike him.

She stopped and noticed the rest of them. "Who are these people?" She asked.

"None of your concern!"

"No?! Are these humans?!" She shrieked. "You stay in the company of humans?! You are lower than I thought!" She slapped him hard in the face and spat on the ground in front of him.

"What is it any business of yours what company I keep! You're not my mother don't tell me what to do!" He said staring her straight in the face.

"How dare you look at me after the crimes you have committed!"

"WHAT CRIMES?!?!" He screamed not knowing what she was talking about.

"Keeping the company of humans and caring for one such as you do!"

Kagome gasped. _Could he possibly care about me? Is that what she's talking about?_

"Kagome where are the jewel shards?" Inuyasha said turning to her.

"In her right ankle. She put them somewhere hard to get to."

"Not hard for me!" He said lunging once again at her ankle, but she was to fast to hit.

"Kagome what can I do?! She's to fast to hit!"

"Why do you think she put them in her ankle?!" She said in an exasperated voice.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Sorry..."

Miroku unwrapped the prayer beads once again. "WIND TUNNEL!" He screamed.

Miranko started to move towards the black hole in Miroku's hand. She stuck her sword in the ground to stop herself. Inuyasha took control of the situation at hand. He lunged once more in a last chance to get her ankle. Miranko screeched. He hit her. She was pulled into Miroku's hand but her last words before she was gone were...

"No crime goes unpaid for..."

**OMG! I feel so proud of myself right now! Longest Chapter yet... Hope you liked Miranko, I just made her up out of the blue... But it worked right? Now I really gotta thank my reviewers! I had 8! count 'em 8 today, when I checked!**

**So,**

**Thank you to:**

**Inugurl- I'll try to update as soon as I can... Ok? Thanks for reviewing glad you like it! And you'll have to read and find out if they tell each other! ;)**

**Anguru no Yami - Thanks! Glad you like the story!**

**shangxiang10- Thanks bunches for reviewing keep reading!**

**kagome-05 - Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing I appreciate it!**

**Pan24 - Hey sorry if the chapters are short... I'm trying thanks for reviewing!**

**Miss boo- Thanks for reviewing and for reading! I know Miroku is a lil nuts but love does that to ya right? ;) **

**Lil Angel Girly - Thanks for feeling sorry for me! Being sick really sux but it happens! I'm glad you like the story please keep reading! I really appreciate it! **

**McKenzie- Thanks for reviewing! I know about the spelling I've been trying to get it fixed thanks for letting me kno!**

**fallenangel7583- thanks so much! I know it has its weird points... Just as long as you like it! Keep reading and reviewing! ;)**

**Chibikins- you were my very first reviewer! Thanks loads! ;) **

**Fairy dust and Pixie Stix to everyone that read and/or reviewed! I luv you all! Keep reading!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	5. Sharing a Bed!

Inuyasha held the bloody foot in his hand. "So much for her!" He said grinning at his kill.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What? If I hadn't have killed her she'd have killed you! Only because you're human! And I couldn't allow that!"

"Oh Inuyasha..." She said softly. She looked him deep in the eyes until he started blushing.

"Kagome? Are you in there?" He said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh I'm sorry... Daydreaming..."

All of a sudden they heard Sango scream. Inuyasha and Kagome leaped over to where she was sitting by a heavily breathing Miroku. Kagome kneeled down beside them.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She said in a panicky voice.

"He used his wind tunnel but her power is so strong that it's beginning to affect him," Sango said bending over him.

"I'll... Be... Fine..." He said breathing heavily between each word.

Inuyasha pouted, "What about me?" He said in barley a whisper.

And as is Kagome could read his thoughts she walked over to him. "I forgot you were hurt too... Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine... It's just a scratch..." He said covering up the deep gash in his arm.

"You're so full of crap Inuyasha! You know you're hurt now let me help!"

"All right! Calm down!" He said uncovering the cut. She stopped a gasp from escaping her throat but checked on it very carefully.

"How much does it hurt?" She asked quietly.

"Not too much just a little sting..." He said shrugging.

"Stop trying to be brave! Tell me how much it hurts!"

"Stop fussing!" He said but he was overjoyed that she cared.

"Not a chance Inuyasha, you look out for me all the time! I at least want to help!"

He pouted but followed her into the hut once again. She sat him down o the bed and examined it in the better light of the fire. She frowned when she looked at it. The feel of her hands over his arm nearly made him shiver. She dug into her yellow backpack and brounght out the First Aid Kit her mother had given her a long time ago.

"Kagome, really I'll heal by myself in a little while..."

She made him sit still as she applied some anti-bacterial that made him wince, and she put some fresh gauze and bandages on his wound. "Does that feel okay?" She said admiring her handywork.

"Yeah, it feels fine... Thanks..."

She stared at him for a minute. "Did you just thank me?"

"Uh... Yeah! Duh! You helped me... What am I not allowed to use manners anymore?!"

"When did you start?!"

"Whatever Kagome!"

"Why do you persist in fighting with me?"

"You're the one who started it!"

"I did not!"

Just then they heard a shuffling outside the door as Sango was trying to bring Miroku into the hut. Kagome got up at once and helped as Inuyasha moved off of the bed. They laid Miroku down. Sango put her hand on his head and frowned. "He has a fever..."

Kagome nodded and went outside to the stream in the woods. She brought the bucket with her, and Inuyasha (he insisted). She filled the bucket and started to walk back to the hut. "Why do you think that Miroku is being affected?" She said looking up at Inuyasha.

He was deep in thought and didn't catch what she said. "Inuyasha!?" She screamed.

"Why are you screaming at me? I'm right here!" He said stopping.

"I asked you why you thought Miroku was being affected."

"Did you? Sorry... I wasn't listening..."

"Obviously"

"Have we changed roles? Usually I'm the one fighting with you!"

"Yeah... I know... I don't know what's up with me today..."

"We better get back fast... Hop on my back," he said bending slightly so she could get on.

She got on and in a second they were on their way. They made in back tot eh hut in no time flat. Kagome rushed in with the water, some of which had spilled on the way.

"Sorry we lost some we wanted to get back," Kagome said as she entered the hut.

"That's okay," Sango said as she dipped a cloth in the water, she placed it over Miroku's forehead and waited for a while. He had lost consciousness while Kagome and Inuyasha were out getting water.

They waited for a while until Miroku started blinking. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"Don't worry, just get better, we'll explain everything later," Sango said shushing him.

He nodded and went to sleep. Sango insisted in staying with him so Inuyasha and Kagome had to go to the room Miroku was in that night. It only had one bed though...

(**A/N- I would have stopped it here but since I'm going to be away for the weekend I'll make and extra-long chapter ok? Hope you like it**)

Kagome frowned but Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed," he said pulling the sheets down for Kagome.

"That's not fair!"

"Well do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No..." She said pondering.

"Well then..." He said sitting near the door.

"Well we can both sleep on the bed... I mean we're mature... Well I am anyway..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing..." She said with an evil smile.

"So you want to share the bed?"

"Umm... If you're cool with it then okay..."

"Well... Okay then..."

Kagome laid down on the bed and Inuyasha laid down beside her. It wasn't a big bed but it wasn't tiny either, they fit nicely.

Kagome sighed.

"What was the sigh for? Do you have enough room?"

"Oh yeah sure, Inuyasha can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you still love Kikyo?"

He thought about an answer for that question. "Kind of..."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" She asked looking into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Well I know she's dead and that we can't be together, and I still think about her, I love her but I'm not in love with her."

"That was a really good answer Inuyasha, you're so different sometimes"

"How do you mean?" He asked a puzzled look on his face.

"You can be so possesive and jealous and pompous sometimes..."

"Well thanks!" He said cutting her off.

"I wasn't finshed!"

"Sorry!"

"And then some times you're so deep and caring."

"Well, I don't know Kagome, you seem to bring out the best and the worst in me..."

"How do you mean?"

"Never mind..."

"You brought it up! Let's hear it!" She said trying to get him to talk.

He sighed and started to speak. "Kagome I get jealous when you seem to care about someone else because I need you to care for me, I get pompous when I want to impress you and I get possesive because I don't want anyone else to have you."

"You say you don't want anyone else to have me right?"

"That's what I said."

"Well then what? Do you want to have me?"

Inuyasha went red in the face. "I don't know..."

"Figures..." She said shaking her head. "Well how do I make you caring?"

"When you need help I just have to help you, something inside me causes me to do it, and I'm deep when I need to explain something the right way without all the stupid things I would normally say..."

"Oh Inuyasha!" She said starting to cry she grabbed on to him and sobbed into his chest.

"What are you crying for?" He asked in disbelief.

She didn't answer she just kept on crying. He embraced her as best her could. She got up from his chest and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For crying like that on you!"

"Don't be sorry for that." He said wiping her tears a little better.

She smiled and he kissed the top of her head. "It's time for you to go to sleep, you've been through a lot tonight," he said as he pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"Good night Inuyasha"

"Good night Kagome" he said as he kissed her on the cheek one last time. Instantly she fell asleep.

**There you go! Hope you liked it! But I'm late so I have to go! Enjoy... And REVIEW!**


	6. The Morning After

The nest morning Kagome was the first awake. She stared down at Inuyasha. He was sleeping like a baby. The cutest baby she had ever seen. His ears twitched every so often. She desperately wanted to play with them but she didn't want to wake him.

He stirred a little and opened one Amber eye. "Good morning sunshine" he said looking up at her.

"Good morning yourself," she said smiling at the young hanyou.

"Why were you looking at me?"

"No reason..."

"Okay then, what's for breakfast? Or do you know?"

"No, I have no idea, I only woke up maybe 10 minutes ago, I'm as lost as you are."

"Oh, right on then. How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine I slept like a baby how about you?"

"Feh..." He shrugged. "It makes no difference to me."

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the tip of the nose. "Thanks for the little chat last night."

"Yeah... But if you tell anyone that I can be nice I won't talk to you anymore!" He said putting on a fake pout.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I did this!" She said pressing her lips down on his, she was only joking but that kiss took them both places they had never been (besides each others mouths.) It grew more passionate with each second. Finally Kagome had to pull away.

"Where did that come from?!" He asked dreamily.

"I don't know, you're not bad Inuyasha not bad at all!"

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself," he said as picked her up out of bed. Then they walked into where Miroku and Sango were staying.

Sango was fast asleep on the bed nearest Miroku and Miroku was sleeping restlessly tossing and turning.

"Wake up you two." Kagome said nudging them.

"Uhhhh!" Sango said batting Kagome's hand away from her. "5 more minutes! Please!"

"Sango, come on!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm awake!" She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Just waking you up it's nearly noon."

"Really?" She asked as she peered out the door.

"Miroku?" Kagome said as she kneeled beside him.

He stirred and woke up. "Hi Kagome!" He said.

Kagome felt something on her backside. "Ewe!" (SMACK)

Inuyasha chuckled "Well we know Miroku's back!"

Miroku shrugged and had a sheepish look on his face. Kagome screamed in frustration and left with Sango to get some water to boil.

Inuyasha sat down beside him. "You never learn do you? You'd think that the hundreth time they slapped you, you'd get the point."

"Oh well, a moment of pain for a moment of pleasure, I guess."

"Wise words monk, now I have some, STOP TOUCHING KAGOME!" He screamed rounding on the monk.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha!"

"Whatever, how are you feeling?"

"Fine now... I mean that was one evil demon! I couldn't believe how much it affected me."

Inuyasha blinked and smacked himself in the head. "I forgot to get the jewel shards from her ankle! Naraku probably got they by now!"

Miroku shook his head. "May the spirits bless you Inuyasha, how could you forget the jewel?"

"Shut up monk! It's not like I planned to forget it! Kagome made me come inside!"

Miroku shook his head in disbelief once more.

Kagome and Sango finally made it in. Although Kagome refused to make eye contact with Miroku. Sango made a fire and boiled the water. And Kagome started making the ramen. As she was stirring it Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Is there any chance you brought the jewel shards inside after the fight last night?"

"I thought you had already got them out of her ankle?"

"Nope, you made me come inside remember?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in utter horror. "OH NO! We have to go look for them!"

"What's the point? Naraku has probably already found them and taken them," he said sitting down beside her.

She stood up. "Well we still should go look for them, even if it is farfetched!"

"Why? It's a waste of time! Time I could be spending eating!"

She screeched in frustration, and stormed out of the hut. Inuyasha looked out of the door at her. He sighed as he watched her comb the grass for the tiny shards. "She'll be the end of me." He muttered.

Sango looked at the two men sitting before her. She shook her head and went outside to join Kagome. She agreed that with Inuyasha thar Naraku had proabably already taken them but she was not above looking anyway, if Naraku didn't find them and they left it out in the grass then another demon would get them, that could pose quite the problem in the future.

"Bloody Women!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Ah yes, but what would we do without women?" Miroku said wisely.


	7. Myoga's Words

After about an hour of searching Kagome and Sango stomped back inside.

"Find anything?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Shut up!" She said sitting down to eat the cold ramen.

"Touched a nerve did I?" He mocked.

"You won't have any if you don't shut up!"

"And if I don't?"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha flew face first into a place he had come to know quite well: the ground.

Shippo sighed. "You can't say you didn't deserve it!"

"Shut up brat!"

"Kagome..." Shippo whined, but Kagome was not paying attention. She was deep in thought trying to figure something out. Inuyasha got up off the ground and stuck his face in front of hers.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"What do you care?" She said coolly.

"I don't, just seeing if I could help, you seemed bothered, that's all," he said in an indifferent voice.

She rolled her eyes and ate her food.

"Inuyasha?" She said finally after 15 minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do demons' bodies usually disappear?"

"Yeah, they turn to dust most times, why?"

"Do they disappear without any trace at all?"

"Not usually but I'm pretty sure it's possible..." He said thinking hard.

"Of course it's possible!" Said a small squeaky voice.

Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's nose and sucked a bt of blood from him. Inuyasha squished him and he floated down to his lap. "Hello Myoga," Inuyasha said coldly, "What do you want?"

"Only to help, Master Inuyasha."

"Myoga, do you know of many demons' bodies that disappear?" Kagome asked the squished flea demon.

"Oh yes, Lady Kagome, oh yes, you see some demons that are indeed powerful may have the ability to disappear entirely depending on the situation the body or body part is in. Like in your case the demon had shards of the Shikon Jewel embedded in it, the demon in question may have taken the shards with it to the depths of the netherworld..."

"So, we can never get it back?" She asked sadly.

"Not entirely true. This demon, what did it call itself?" He asked looking up to Inuyasha.

"Miranko," Inuyasha said with an ugly look on his face.

The flea gasped. "Please tell me you did not slay Miranko!"

"Uh yea, we did. Why?"

"She is, I mean she was a very powerful demon from the far far East, in the New World."

"The New World?" Kagome asked utterly confused.

"Yes, an untamed wilderness."

"North America?!" She asked.

"Is that what you call it in the future?" The flea asked looking mildly interested.

"Yeah, but anyway... What about Miranko?"

"Oh, yes... She was the daughter of one of the most powerful demons in history! Ochenogo..."

"Who?" Inuyasha said without the slightest clue as to what the flea was going on about.

"Oh my word! You truly are impossible Master Inuyasha!"

"I know, well what's the deal with this Ochenogo guy?"

"He rules the New World and was left in peace until some humans from England or where ever went across the sea to his realm. He was angered that they cut down the trees, and dug pits in the ground. He felt violated, he unleashed the demons, but they were vanquished by the newest form of weapons Man has made. A tube of metal that blows out fire, it causes instant death to any to come to the end of it."

"Guns? You mean guns?" Kagome asked.

"Probably, I don't know exactly what they're called. Anyway, Ochenogo was used to old weapons and old ways, he did not have any defences, the demon forces are growing weaker, and not all of them are bad, they are just trying to keep the balance. Ochenogo must have sent his daughter to retrive the Shikon Jewel to use as defence against the humans, now that you have slain her, his last chance is most likely gone, he has another daughter but she is not yet old enough to do the work Mianko was able to. So you see, either he will come and attack us or he will send an army to, either way he will avenge his daughters death, unless you can do something to help him."

"You mean kill the humans?" Kagome said uttering a gasp.

"Exactly!"

"We can't! I won't let it happen!" She shrieked and started to cry.

She fell into Inuyasha's chest and sobbed. "See what you've done now Myoga?!"

"I was only filling you in Master Inuyasha!"

"Well you made her cry!"

Kagome lifted her head. "Is there any other way to solve this? Without all the death and destruction?"

"There may be... I cannot know for sure unless I check it out but I will most surely do my best to find a more suitable way to deal this this predicament."

"Thank you" she muttered.

"Until we meet again my friends!" The flea said as he bowed and hopped away.

Sango and Miroku were so blown away that they had not spoke during the entire conversation. Sango crawled over to where Kagome was crying. "Are you all right Kagome?"

She looked up from Inuyasha's chest into Sango's worried face. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I just can't bare the thought of killing innocent humans."

Sango smiled weakly. "Don't worry we won't let it happen okay? We'll stop it."

Kagome nodded but leaned back into Inuyasha, he embraced her and whispered comforts in her ear.

"Don't you think we should load up the cart and start moving? We've been here quite a while" Miroku said in a calm voice.

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome are you ready to keep moving?"

She lifted her head and nodded. "Sorry for crying like that..."

"Oh Kagome, I will never ever mind you crying, I only hope that I can comfort you if you do."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means."

He nodded and got up helping Kagome to her feet. She wiped her tears and gathered her things. The rest of them did the same without a word to one another, then Kagome got an idea....

**OOOOO! Cliffy! Well 2 Chapters in 1 day! I made up for the weekend! So there! MEH! lol Review!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	8. Kagome's Idea and Shippo's Tears

"Inuyasha?"

"Um hm?" He said rolling up one of the bed covers.

"Can you travel back in time over in Canada?"

"I don't really know... Why?"

"Well I'm wondering if we can travel back in forth there, like we do here... We might be able to save people in the long run..."

"What? How? Kagome you're not making any sense!" He said looking at her in a strange way.

"I think it could work, I have to talk to Myoga..." She said trailing off.

"What are you thinking Kagome?" Miroku asked catching up to them.

Kagome turned and sighed. "In the future Canada has one of the smallest populations but it's one of the biggest countries. In the past the settlers made it through, with difficulty, but they still made it through. So they must have been able to find a way to beat the great demon."

"Maybe... Or maybe someone else did..." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Why are you looking at me monk?" He snarled.

"Nothing, nothing, think nothing of it Inuyasha..."

"ANYWAY!" Kagome started after being so rudely interrupted.

"Sorry..." They muttered.

She shook her head. "Go on Kagome." Sango said now joining the conversation.

"Well that was what I was thinking Miroku, maybe just maybe we could go over there and try to reason with him. If we could travel back in forth in time I could still make contact with Mom and we could even see some of Canada!"

"A good plan, we'd have to ask Myoga for the details though..." Sango said nodding.

"How do you know so much about Canada?" Inuyasha asked her quietly.

"I had to do a project on it once." She said remembering her teacher and frowning.

"You don't like Canada?"

"No, it's not that, I was just picturing a teacher I had. He was the worst. Actually Canada's pretty cool. It's kinda cold though. So if we do end up going I'm buying you a coat!"

"Why? I don't need a coat!"

"You do if you're traveling to the present time!"

"How come?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"People will worry! And don't look at me like that!" She said harshly but she couldn't help smiling.

Just then they heard a small voice. "Master Inuyasha wait don't..." (Squish) "Step there..."

Inuyasha lifted his foot and saw Myoga on the bottom of it. "Oh sorry Myoga."

"That's okay, I'll be fine."

Kagome, once seeing who it was, immediately knelt down and got in his face.

"So? Did you find anything out?"

"Ah, yes. I did I found out that Miranko was only a half demon. That's why she was fairly easy to kill, even with the Jewel shards."

"Anything else?"

"Um... Not really? Why?"

"Myoga, this is very important and if you don't know the answer I need you to find out from someone who does!"

"Ok, Lady Kagome... What is it?"

"Can you travel through time in Canada?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"Well yes! I mean every country has the ability if you find the right place and person."

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Why do you ask my dear?"

"I think I may have a plan!"

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed smiling.

She nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "We have to go to the Bone Eaters Well."

"Why?"

"Were going to Canada!"

"Kagome! Why do we have to go to the well. We can go by boat!"

"We don't have to!"

"It's the fastest way to get there! What do you expect us to do? Fly?"

"Exactly!"

Sango looked at her as if she was crazy. "Kagome are you okay? That's just not possible! We can't all fly that far!"

"We can in my time!"

"Really?" The monk said interested.

"Yes," she said looking at them "but we will really have to get you some new clothes."

"Why? We look fine!" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to fit in, you have to look like you come from the present, not the past."

Miroku and Sango nodded but Inuyasha pouted and folded his arms. "I don't wanna!"

The rest of them sighed. But Shippo popped out of no where. "What can I wear Kagome?"

"Uh... Shippo... You can't come..."

"WHAT?!" He screamed tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't cry, it's just too dangerous! We're looking out for you Shippo, I'm really sorry."

"But Kagome!"

"No buts brat, we can't take you! Get over it!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!"

"WHAT?!"

"SIT BOY!!"

And once again Inuyasha met his friend: the ground.

"Stop that!"

"No! You made it worse than it already was!" Kagome said embracing Shippo who was now crying furiously.

"I'm not trying to hurt his feelings, I'm just trying to give him the facts!"

"Well stop it okay!"

"Whatever!"

"Yeah... Whatever!

Shippo sobbed and looked at Kagome. "Please just tell me, someday you'll come back for me!"

"I promise we will!"

He smiled weakly but tears were still streaming down his face. They walked slowly to the Bone Eaters Well and turned around looking at Shippo.

"See you Shippo!" Kagome said brightly.

"Farewell my friend!" Miroku said quietly.

"We'll miss you!" Sango said on the verge of tears.

"Bye shrimp!" Inuyasha said with a wink.

"Good bye you guys! I'll miss you all... Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

Shippo ran over and hugged him. "I'll miss you lots!"

Inuyasha was shocked but patted him on the back. "You too squirt!"

Then Sango, Miroku, and Kagome jumped into the well. Inuyasha stayed only long enough to wave good-bye to Shippo and then he was gone.

**Omg... I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I had a book report due so I was a little busy. I mean... ummm... oh man seriously.... SORRY!! WHAAA Naw I'm just kidding! Hope you like the chappie! Fairy dust and Pixie stix for all my reviewers! Thanks!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	9. Back to the Present!

On the other side they landed on one another.

"Oof!" Kagome said at the bottom of the pile.

They made their way up the well and into the Higurashi house. Kagome's little brother gasped.

"Kagome you're back! I missed you!" He said running over to hug her. Then he looked and saw the rest of them "You guys are here too?!"

"Yeah, long time no see kid." Inuyasha said ruffling his hair.

"Stop that!" Souta said giggling.

Kagome's mother walked in holding a plate and a wash cloth. "Welcome home dear" she said in her same soft voice.

"Hey Mom," Kagome said avoiding her eyes.

"You four are just in time for lunch, come in and sit down."

They walked into the Dining Room and sat down. Soon they were eating a lovely shrimp dinner. Inuyasha chowed down but the rest of them hardly touched their food. "Mom... I really have to talk to you..." Kagome said quietly.

"Oh? Well how about after dinner dear?"

"It needs to be discussed now Mom, it's important..."

"Okay Hunnie... What is it?"

"Well Mom, something happened in the past and we need to go over to Canada to fix it... I have to leave with them, and if I do... I might not come back...." She said trailing off.

"Oh, Kagome! I won't let you! You can't leave us!"

"Mom, I have no choice! I have to do this or our world may not have a future..."

Her mother started to cry. "K-K-Kagome... P-p-please... Don't go...."

"I'm sorry..."

Souta sniffled and ran over to to Kagome. He hugged her around the waist. Sango was even getting misty eyed. Miroku and Inuyasha however seemed unmoved, but Inuyasha's ears spoke for themselves.

"My dear lady," Miroku said bowing before Kagome's mother "I'm dreadfully sorry and I promise that I will protect Kagome with my life." He said kissing her hand.

"Whatever Monk! That's my job and only my job!" Inuyasha said then he clasped his hands to his mouth.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome said tearing streaming down her face now.

She ran over and hugged him. He felt like kicking himself but hugged her back.

"Well, lets get going." Kagome said.

"Go where?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shopping!" She said overjoyed.

"Oh no!" He and Miroku said sighing.

Kagome looked at Sango and winked. "This is going to be soooo fun!"

Sango didn't know why Kagome was so excited but smiled half-heartedly and followed her upstairs.

Inuyasha and Miroku waited patiently downstairs. In about 20 minutes Kagome came downstairs no longer wearing her uniform. She was in dark blue jeans and a cute baby blue top with the words 'eye candy' writen across in white letters. She had her hair drawn back into a messy bun.And her make-up was done up really nice with a light gloss on her lips. She stopped and the bottom of the stairs and blushed as the boys gawked.

She held out her arms and put on an odd anouncer voice. "And now presenting the new and improved Sango!"

Sango came down the stairs in a knee length denim skirt and a baby blue halter. She was wearing leather boots and she had her hair straightened. She was wearing light purple eyeshadow and some clear lip gloss that made them look poutie. Miroku's jaw dropped, Inuyasha even was surprised though he kept his eyes on Kagome most of the time.

Sango looked from Kagome to Miroku and back again. She blushed more than Kagome had. "When will they stop staring?" She whispered.

"As soon as you start moving again..." Kagome whispered back.

Sango came to the bottom of the stairs and laughed. "Are you guys ready to go?"

They snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Wait!" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

"What is it now?"

"We need something to cover your ears..." She said thoughfully.

"Why? My ears are fine... And you'll cramp them!" He said in a whiny voice.

She gave him a look that would kill a rat. "Ok sorry..." He said backing away.

She opened a closet and started searching. Miroku, who was talking to Sango got hit in the back of the head by a flying boot. "Sorry..." Kagome muttered after hearing the monk whine. Finally she found what she was looking for. An old toque her mother had bought her brother, but it was too big. She stuck it on Inuyasha's head and looked at him, she smiled and shrugged.

"It'll have to do..."

"What are you talking about?! What is this contraption?!"

Kagome shook her head. "It's a hat" she muttered.

Inuyasha pouted but followed Kagome, Sango and Miroku into the car.

Sango sat in the passenger's seat while Inuyasha and Miroku sat in back.

"How exactly does this work?" Miroku asked looking around the vehicle.

"I turn the key like this..." She said showing him, "Then I..." It went on for about 20 minutes as she explained to Miroku each part of using a car. He smiled and thanked her. "Whatever..." She said looking at the car clock.

She drove off into downtown, looking for a store they could go into.

She stopped at a nice store she often shopped at. And they looked inside. Inuyasha was the last in and he took one look at the place and looked at Kagome.

"NO NO NO! HELL NO!"

"We'll see... You don't have much of a choice!"

**Hey guys... sorry it took so long I was working on my other story for a lil bit. It's called "A School Project?"....... you should check it out! Anyways.... here's another chappie! Enjoy and R&R! **

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


End file.
